


Going Down on My Boss at Work

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: I notice my boss has been a little stressed lately, so I offer a way to relax.
Series: Milo's Diary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Kudos: 10





	Going Down on My Boss at Work

Dear Diary,

Today at work I noticed that my boss was a little more stressed than usual. He wasn't yelling at us, he'd never do that in front of customers, but just his stare was telling us that we were doing everything wrong. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I asked him if we could have a word in private in his office. He agreed. Once we were alone I asked him what was wrong, that I'd never seen him like this before, that I was worried about him.

He sat in his big desk chair and he deflated a bit. He told me his wife was leaving him. I asked him if there was _anything_ I could do for him. The look he gave me Diary… hungry is the best way I can describe it. He confessed he hadn't gotten laid in a really long time, and _that_ more than anything is what was making him so cranky. I was a little surprised by the candor but it did give me the opening I needed.

I walked up next to him and turned his chair so he was facing me. Without a word, I got down on my knees in front of him. I reached for his belt, slowly, waiting for him to stop me at any moment, but he didn't. I undid his belt, pulled down his zipper. He raised his hips so I could take down his pants and underwear. I licked my lips while looking straight up at him. He gave me the tiniest nod. He has such a beautiful cock Diary. Even though he was only half hard he was already long and thick. Very well groomed. My mouth watered.

I took him in my hands, stroking him lightly and making him fully hard. When I saw the first bead of precum coming out I leaned forward and licked it cleaned. He moaned. I kept my lips around the head of his cock, letting my saliva run down the rest of his cock to make it slick. I stroked him a little more vigorously, enjoying the salty taste of his precum on my tongue. I held his cock firmly and licked him from the base all the way to the tip and took him deep into my mouth. I could only take him about one third of the way, but I was determined to make him feel good.

I sat up a bit, changing the angle, and oh so slowly I took his cock deeper into my throat until my nose was right up against his trimmed pubes. I pulled back all the way, leaving his cock drenched in my saliva. I told him from now on he could do this whenever he wanted, that I was here for him to use. He stood up and grabbed me by the hair, then pushed his cock into my mouth. I choked a bit because he took me by surprise but I relaxed my throat and let him fuck my face. His heavy balls were slapping against my chin, his cock so deep it was hard to breath. But the look of pure bliss on his face was worth it.

He was getting close, I could tell, his breathing harder, biting his lips to keep from moaning too loud. He was going to pull out but I didn't let him, I kept my mouth on him and sucked him harder and harder until he exploded in my mouth. It was so much cum I couldn't keep up, it overflowed out of my mouth and a few drops landed on the floor. I let him go and he sat back in his chair. I made sure to gather any cum on my face and lick it clean off my fingers. I stood up, reminded him of my offer, and went back to work.


End file.
